Waldo
Waldo is a criminal and minor antagonist of unORDINARY who lives in the low-tier district of Branish. Appearance Waldo has light purple hair, light red eyes and a fair complexion. He is only shown wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark grey tie and beige dress pants. Waldo's speech bubbles are in the same lavender colour as his hair, and whenever he activates his abilty, hey eyes glow with a bright red light. Personality Very little is known about Waldo before his ability amplification, though it is implied that he was lazy at his work. After returning as an elite-tier, Waldo's personality was much more dictatorial and immoral, often exploiting those weaker than he and having no qualms about criminal activities such as taking hostages, killing those he deems traitorous, or killing innocent hostages for the sake of his own selfish motives. Plot Waldo was once a mid-tier worker at an office building, who was fired for slacking off. He went missing for a few months before returning to his old workplace with his ability seemingly amplified. With his newfound power, Waldo quickly took over Branish and established his authority over its people. With Branish under his jurisdiction, Waldo hired the strongest residents to work under him and spread his twisted rules across town.Chapter 96 Vigilant In hopes to bait EMBER, Remi, Blyke, and Isen began to research potential criminals for the new vigilante X-Rei. Waldo was their first perpetrator.Chapter 95 After defeating some of Waldo's goons, X-Rei and one of his men found Waldo in his throne room. Waldo wasted no time in knocking out his underling and proceeded to battle X-Rei, and found himself struggling to keep up with the new vigilante. However, Waldo seemingly had the upper hand when he revealed to X-Rei that he had taken hostages in an undisclosed location; should any harm come to him, the room would be blown up. With X-Rei on the run and defending the unconscious Quinton, Waldo took the offensive, shooting his shockwaves at the vigilante. But Waldo would soon find himself corned once Blyke and Isen took out the men guarding the hostages, allowing Remi to electrocute Branish's leader into unconsciousness...and on the arms of his unconscious body, there were injection wounds...Chapter 98 Powers & Abilities UnOrdinary Waldo Le Bonus.PNG|Waldo's stats. Shockwave.png|Waldo activates his Shockwave. Shockwave02.png|Waldo's Shockwave knocking out Quinton. Shockwave03.png|Waldo using his Shockwave on X-Rei. Shockwave04.png|Waldo using his Shockwave to leap away from X-Rei. Shockwave: As its name implies, Shockwave allows its user to shoot powerful waves of force. Waldo has used this ability to shoot projectiles at Remi or evade by using a shockwave to propel himself. Waldo's shockwaves are known to be abnormally powerful and were possibly modified by artificial means. His stats also confirm that he experienced a power boost, jumping from 2.8 to 4.2. Notes & Trivia * Waldo is the first character in unORDINARY to have his ability explicitly enhanced, jumping from a mid-tier to an elite-tier. Alana would follow suit. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mid-tier Category:Antagonists Category:Elite-tier Category:Branish Residents